


Of Mice and Love

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Mice, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A cute story of mice in love.All characters and idea reserved to: AuthorArnold (C) 2010-2020.Edited and rewritten reserved to: AuthorArnold (C)2012-2020.
Kudos: 3





	Of Mice and Love

Once upon a time there as a mouse named Ari. He was a cute little mouse with light grey fur, and was the smallest of his family. They all lived in the walls of a fairly normal house, owned by a fairly normal family. The family had two children- a boy and a girl. They owned a cat, which was a nuisance, yet mostly harmless. They to also owned a mouse named Noah. This mouse was a little black and white mouse and he loved to run on his colorful plastic wheel. He also loved to clean his ears. 

One day, when Ari was doing his routine run, he came across Noah in his cage. He was running on his wheel as normal. when Ari laid eyes on him, it was love at first sight. He swore that he saw a "Mousgel" (aka: a mouse angel). That night when he went home, he told his family of this little black and white furred beauty. Yet, they did not approve. They believed that because he was owned by humans and lived in a cage, he wasn't a "real" mouse. Ari knew better, he knew that this mouse was the most wonderful mouse he had ever seen. 

So everyday for months, Ari would watch Noah. He would do the same thing everyday. Noah would eat the food the children left, then drink from his water contraption, and then ran on the wheel more. After all that, he would clean his ears then run more on the wheel, and then nap. Yet, Ari never grew tired of watching him. Everyday there was something new to appreciate. The way he ate his food in small neat bites. How his tail would curve, and how his ears would perk up at any little noise. 

Ari then plucked up the courage to talk to him. He was very shy at first, and would play his tail and rubbed his ears. As soon as he could, Noah got over his shyness. From that day forward, Ari would visit his cage everyday and would chat about everything. They would talk about life and the differences between their lives. As time went on, they fell more and more in love. Their love was secret like ' _Romeo and Juliet_ '. If Ari's parents found out, all would be in serious trouble. Sadly, their love was short lived. 

Another day went by, as one of Ari's older sisters saw him talking to Noah. As such, she scurried straight to their parents. His parents were furious, they also locked him in his mouse hole for weeks. Finally Ari convinced his parents that his love for Noah was real. Just because Noah was a "pet" mouse, that didn't make him any less of a wild mouse. He stood up for their love, while his own parents remembered of their own young love. Soon enough they eventually apologized for their own behavior and would help free Noah.

Sadly, night after night Ari tried freeing Noah from his wire prison. Yet no avail. Then one special night, a miracle happened. One of the children was a bit too tired and left Noah's door open. That night he escaped into the walls of the house. Where he lived happily with Ari. They both were completely in love for the rest of their mouse like days. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: A quick little love story between mice. I thought it was cute, so I revised it. Hope you all enjoy!)


End file.
